24fandomcom-20200223-history
Amputation
Amputation — the removal of a body extremity by trauma or surgery — occurred during several of the CTU and FBI investigations into major terrorist activities. In many cases, it was used as a threat or as a form of torture or punishment. Day 1 In the first hours of Day 1, Jack Bauer and Richard Walsh were ambushed at 2350 Dunlop Plaza. Before escaping, Jack cut off the finger of a dead mercenary to use for the fingerprint identifications at CTU Los Angeles later. It was soon determined that the shooter's information was not present in the CTU database. Day 2 At the beginning of Day 2, Jack Bauer shot Marshall Goren before cutting off his head to present to Joe Wald as a "gift". Later that day, Kim Bauer and her boyfriend Miguel were arrested for being suspects of the murder of Carla Matheson. To help Kim escape, Miguel started a fire in the police car. This caused a car crash and Kim had to leave Miguel trapped inside. As a result of the crash, Miguel had to have his right leg amputated. This prompted him to break up with Kim without telling her about his leg. Day 3 At the end of Day 3, Chase Edmunds pursued Arthur Rabens to prevent him from detonating a mechanism loaded with the Cordilla virus inside a school. During a fistfight with Rabens, Chase cuffed the clamping mechanism to his wrist to prevent Rabens from taking it, but not before he activated the detonating sequence. As time ran out and they found no way to deactivate the mechanism, Chase convinced Jack to cut off his hand. Jack did so with an ax, and rushed the device to a refrigerator where the virus was dispersed into a contained place. Later, Chase was treated at St. Thomas Hospital where he had his hand reattached. Day 4 In the course of Day 4, Mitch Anderson stole an stealth fighter to shoot down Air Force One. Anderson used the severed thumb of Captain John Hansen to get past the fingerprint scanner at the Air Force base where the fighter was located. Conspiracy Chris Jarvis was a DoD agent, whose palm print was needed in order to launch a series of nuclear missiles. During the events of 24: Conspiracy, he was attacked in his home but managed to break the attackers palm scanner during the struggle. As a result, he was killed and his hand was cut off. Day 6 During Day 6, CTU found out that the Russian consul in Los Angeles, Anatoly Markov, was complicit in the terrorist events of the day. Jack Bauer invaded the Russian consulate and tried to force Markov to surrender the location of his fellow conspirator, Dmitri Gredenko. To make him talk, Jack removed one of Markov's fingers with a cigar-cutter, and he eventually surrendered Gredenko's location in the Shadow Valley. Later, Gredenko himself was captured by CTU and forced to help them capture the mastermind of the terrorist attacks, Abu Fayed. To achieve this, they planted an isotope device on Gredenko's arm to track his location. Gredenko then met with Fayed at the Santa Monica Pier but informed him of the device. Using a nearby saw, they cut off Gredenko's arm and left it behind while they escaped. Eventually, Gredenko betrayed Fayed but died of blood-loss under the pier. Day 7 During Day 7, First Gentleman Henry Taylor was kidnapped by Iké Dubaku and his men. Dubaku threatened to kill Taylor if his wife, President Allison Taylor, didn't abort the invasion of Sangala. To convince her he was serious, Dubaku had one of his men, Elemu, cut off one of Taylor's fingers. Despite this, President Taylor refused to abort the invasion. Eventually, Taylor was shot by one of Dubaku's men. Still, Jack Bauer rescued him, and, after surgery, he survived his wounds. Day 8 Renee Walker, using an angle grinder, removed the thumb and part of the left hand of Ziya Dakhilov in order to remove his house-arrest bracelet so that they could deal with the Russian mob. She cauterized and bandaged the wound afterward. Ziya was later killed by Vladimir Laitanan. Day 9 When Naveed told Margot Al-Harazi that he would not pilot her drones no matter what she did to him, she responded by having her men seize her daughter Simone, whom Naveed was married to. One of the men cut off Simone's little finger with a hammer and chisel, causing Naveed to relent and agree to pilot the drones. Later, when Jack Bauer captured Cheng Zhi aboard the Letitcia, he used a katana to cut off Cheng's head in revenge for the death of Audrey Boudreau. See also * Torture * Research Files Category:Terminology